Hate become love
by Wonderlust1004
Summary: Choi seong cheol (scoups) x yoon jeonghan (jeonghan) [jeonghan sangat menyukai seung cheol. sebaliknya dengan seung cheol, dia sangat tidak menyukai jeonghan yang menyukai hubungan sesama jenis. bagaimana nasib jeonghan yang ingin mendapatkan cinta seung cheol?]
CHAPTER 1

Yoon jeonghan adalah murid pindahan yang dalam dua bulan ini dia mendadak populer. Entah apa yang membuat dia populer, hanya saja bayak yang bilang kalo jeonghan adalah satu-satunya cowok yang cantik dan yang memiliki rambut panjang. Saat dia berjalan di koridor dia seperti berjalan diatas red carpet, dia sering dipanggil '' Angel''. Julukan itu dibuat, karena junghan memiliki nama yang hampir sama dengan malaikat. Sifat dia cukup dibilang aneh, karena dia selalu tertidur ngga di kelas ngga di perpustakaan bisa saja dia tertidur di toilet. Walaupun begitu, dia sangat baik ke yang lainnya. Hobi dia adalah merawat rambut indahnya (*kau gila ԅ(¯﹃¯ԅ) /*digebukin ama para pembaca), rambutnya selalu dirawat. Makanya rambut dia sangat harum dan halus (*kayak tau aja authornya :v).

Suatu hari, jeonghan berjalan di koridor kakak kelas. Entah apa yang membuat dia ke kelas senior, ini baru pertama kalinya jeonghan kesana. Jeonghanpun berhenti di salah satu kelas, kelas 3-A. Kelas diamana seniornya kebanyakan anak populer dan yang mengatur kelas lain. Jeonghan melihat ke tanda yang bertuliskan "3-A". Di dalam benaknya dia berkata 'Ini tempatnya'. Ia pun membuka pintu kelas itu, diapun hanya berjalan satu langkah dan mengetuk pintu. Terlihat para senior yang tadinya sedang mengobrol memalingkan dirinya melihat jeonghan.

"Ehmm, apakah disini kelasnya scoups hyung?' Tanya jeonghan ke para senior dengan berani.

"Oh ada, choi! Lu dicariin ama adek kelas'' kata salah satu senior yang ada di kelas.

"Apaan? *melihat jeonghan* apa yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku? *menghampiri jeonghan'' tanya scoups

"Seung cheol-ah aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu, tapi jika kau mau... tolong pergilah ke taman belakang dimana pohon sakura tumbuh.

"Oh, baiklah'' kata seung cheol mengangguk

"Oke, aku tunggu saat pulang sekolah'' kata jeonghan memberikan selembar kertas

"Eh apaan nih?*melihat kertas* ... *melihat ke jeonghan* kok ilang orangnya'' kata seong cheol

Selembaran kertas itu adalah pesta yang diadakan oleh adik kelas. Tapi jeonghan hanya memberikan satu lembaran kertas da hanya dikasihkan ke seong cheol. Sandiwara ini sangat terlihat jelas, teman-teman jeonghan tahu kalau jeonghan menyukai seong cheol hyung hanya saja tak ingin dikatakan, maka teman-temannya mengadakan party kecil kecilan untuk melihat aksi jeonghan menembak seong cheol hyung.

Bel pulang sekolahpun tiba, sudah pukul jam 5 sore. Seong cheol pergi menemui jeonghan untuk memenuhi janji yang harus ditepati. Jeonghan dan teman-temannya bersiap-siap, sahabat seong cheol yaitu vernon dan mingyu datang. Karena ingin meihat seong cheol ditembak. Sebenarnya vernon hyung sedang berpacaran dengan teman jeonghan yaitu seungkwan dan mingyu sedang berpacara dengan wonwoo. Seong cheol tak tahu jika kedua temannya adalah homo.

Seong cheol pun datang. Jeonghan pun datang dengan berpakaian rapi walaupun masih memakai seragam sekolah, begitupun dengan temannya. Seong cheol bingung dengan pesta ini.

"Aku menyukaimu seong cheol hyung, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya jeonghan ke scoups.

"Ha? HA?!" kata scoups kaget

"Kau ingin aku menjadi pacarmu? Tidak mungkin! Kau kan laki-laki!" Kata scoups sedikit membentak.

"Hyung, sekarang ini gender tak lagi dipedulikan'' kata jeonghan

"Walaupun gender tak lagi di perhitungkan, aku g mau berpacaran denganmu! Aku masih normal! Walaupun kau cantik! Tetap saja! Kau adalah Cowok!'' Kata scoups marah sambil menumpahkan air sirup ke rambut jeonghan.

Seong cheol pun pergi dari pesta itu sambil menyuruh vernon dan mingyu ikut dengannya. Dia pergi tanpa memedulikan jeonghan yang hanya duduk lemas dengan rambut dan baju yang basah, teman-temannya pun menolong jeonghan dan hanya berkata sabar kepada jeonghan tapi itu tidak membuahkan hasil dan akhirnya jeonghan berkata dalam hatinya. 'Seong cheol hyung kenapa kau tega melakukan itu kepadaku.. kau memgatakan perang kepadaku!'

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
